Brotes del amanecer
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Eres hija de Son Hak, la besía del trueno y Yona, la descendiente del rey Hiryuu; soberanos de Kouka. Tú, Hana, eres la niña con manos pequeñas y la mirada grande, quien nunca se cansa de pedir más, aquella que no deja morir el fuego de su mirada. [Esta historia participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"]


Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita para el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"

Escrito en base al reto 1 de Angelique, inspirado en "If I should have a daughter" de Sarah Kay.

* * *

Infinitas historias de amor; somos el resultado de todas ellas. Lágrimas y sonrisas. Espalda contra espalda luchando en una vida que nunca supo actuar como esperabas. Un largo camino que trae agrios desenlaces, pero también las más cálidas bienvenidas; como aquel amanecer en el que abriste tus ojos.

Mi niña de ojos grades, fuiste el resultado de un inmensurable amor.

 **Brotes del amanecer**

Después de una era de sufrimiento, guerra e injusticias, el reino de Kouka gozaba de amaneceres llenos de paz y bonanza. Una vez más, el reinado de Hiryuu había vuelto al trono. Las viejas leyendas cobraron vida frente a las personas de cada reino y ninguno pudo dudar de su veracidad. La era dorada había vuelto.

El castillo Hiryyu recibió una vez más a la Princesa Yona, ahora Reina de Kouka para vivir y reinar junto a su familia y amigos. Los cuatro dragones de las leyendas permanecieron con ella, trayendo seguridad y paz a su reinado. Pocos años después, su fiel compañero de vida se reunió junto a ella en el trono. La reina contrajo matrimonio, trayendo así un nuevo rey para Kouka. Poder y generosidad, eso trajo Son Hak, un rey que sería recordado por la lealtad que proporcionaba y recogía de su gente.

Hace siete años, en el cumpleaños de la Reina Yona, los soberanos trajeron a este mundo a un integrante más al trono. La Princesa Hana nació un 7 de abril para traer alegría a los recuerdos amargos de los soberanos. Fue amada no solo por sus padres, sino también por los dragones y todo aquel que la conociera.

Cabello azabache como el de su padre, largo y rebelde. Manos pequeñas y pies demasiado inquietos. Una mirada llena de luz, brillando con el mismo fuego que el de su madre. Hana era el futuro del reino y éste prometía ser brillante.

Los días en el castillo Hiryuu eran tranquilos, llenos de sol y risas en el jardín que la reina y la princesa amaban.

—Hak…

—Dime.

—¿Podrías decirle a tu retoño que deje de subirse a mi espalda?

Hak dejó de pulir su lanza y entonces vio de reojo a esa niña de cabello oscuro y mirada de fuego subir y conquistar aquello que ansió toda la mañana.

Era muy parecida a su madre en eso…

—¿Podrías dejar de sonreír? —pidió Jae-ha sin darse cuenta que era involuntario.

—No es mi problema, Ojos caídos, tú fuiste el que quería enseñarle a volar. Ahora hazte cargo de tus acciones.

Continuó puliendo su preciada arma y entonces la niña sonrió.

—¡Tío verde, vamos a volar! —exclamó, jalando de sus cabellos como si fueran las correas de un caballo —Quiero volar muy alto.

—Mi querida, Hana, sabes que no tengo permitido llevarte a volar tan alto.

—Pero yo quiero, ya soy grande —se justificó.

—Grande y me sigues llamando tío verde… Por alguna razón el que me llames así rompe con la estética de ese magnífico color.

—Por favor, tío Jae-ha —insistió con una mirada que todos catalogarían como irresistible.

—¿Alto? —preguntó Jae-ha— ¿Qué tan alto?

Jae-ha sonrió al ver como Hak paraba de pulir su arma.

—¡Muy alto! ¡Quiero tocar las nubes!

Hak dejó de respirar por un segundo completo, Jae-ha lo sabía, por eso siguió.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme —dijo con aire de dramaturgo— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ante una petición de la doncella más hermosa de este palacio? Está bien —Se levantó con la niña en su espalda y sonrió — ¿quieres volar? Volaremos.

—Espera, Ojos caídos —pidió Hak, olvidando por completo su lanza a un lado.

Jae-ha no lo escuchó, bueno, más bien fingió no hacerlo.

—Solo tienes que prometerme que te sujetarás muy bien, mi querida —Inclinó su cuerpo un poco, tomando posición para impulsarse—. Si no lo haces, podrías caer.

—¡Sí! —aseguró la niña emocionada.

Ante lo último dicho, el cuerpo de Hak se levantó como un resorte.

—Espera —pidió una vez más.

—¡Agárrate fuerte, preciosa! —avisó Jae-ha antes de saltar.

—¡Espera!

Y antes de saber cómo sucedió, Jae-ha salió volando, pero la niña estaba en brazos de Hak.

—¡Papá, quiero volar! —protestó Hana, pataleando en un intento de zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

Hak la puso en el suelo, pero no la soltó, tampoco su intensa mirada.

—Escúchame, Hana. Soy tu padre y si sigues queriendo hacer estas cosas, me pegaré a ti como tu sombra y no podrás subir ni a la primera rama de ese árbol —dijo señalando al árbol más pequeño de todo el jardín— ¿Entendiste?

Hana frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo. Algo en la mirada de la niña le decía a Hak que pronto se saldría con la suya. Hak gruñó por lo bajo, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir regañando a su pequeña.

—No tienes permiso de volar, señorita —se escuchó una nueva voz en el jardín del palacio—, por lo menos no hasta que tengas la edad de heredar el reino.

Los ojos de la niña encontraron al dueño de esa voz, sus sonrisas se sincronizaron y lo pies ansiosos de Hana no lo pudieron evitar; sin darse cuenta ya la estaban llevando a su encuentro.

—¡Tío amarillo, ya llegaste! —Lo abrazó—. Por favor, enséñame a hacer malabares.

—Claro, señorita —Zeno subió a la niña a sus hombros—, el amarillo está a sus órdenes. Aprendí unos nuevos trucos con espadas en el reino de fuego, ¿quieres que te los enseñe?

—¡Sí!

—No —dijo Hak y una vez más, la niña se encontraba entre sus brazos.

—¡Papá!

—Es peligroso, Hana —puso a la niña en el suelo y la miro fijamente—. Desde hoy tienes prohibido hacer algo con cualquiera de estos tipos ¿Entendiste?

—Eso es grosero, Hak —se quejó Jae-ha con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—No me importa.

Zeno sonrió y volvió a poner a la niña en sus hombros, reclamando la atención de Hak.

—Por cierto, su majestad —dijo—, la reina ya ha llegado.

—No me llames así —pidió, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Zeno—. Por cierto, señor —hizo una pequeña reverencia— dragón oscuro de las viejas leyendas —A Hak empezaba a gustarle lo dicho…—. Su amada princesa ha llegado.

—¡Tampoco lo digas así!

Unas sonrisas de burla aparecieron en los rostros de los dragones.

—Acéptalo, Hak. Yona y tú…

—¡Cállate, Ojos caidos!

—Han pasado años —le dijo Jae-ha a Zeno, como si fuera conversación de señoras chismosas—, tienen una hija y el todavía no soporta que digamos que es su amada.

—Hay que entenderlo, son las secuelas de haber sufrido por tantos años el síndrome del guardaespaldas.

—Todavía los puedo escuchar —dijo Hak. Sus ganas de estrangularlos latentes en cada palabra.

—Papá —dijo Hana—, ¿Estabas en la friendzone?

Definitivamente, Hak _no_ estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta.

—¡Ven lo que provocan! —se quejó.

—Sí, Hana-chan —respondió Jae-ha con una sonrisa—, tu padre…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la lanza de Hak estaba roznado la gran boca del tío verde.

—No deberías ser tan agresivo delante de tu hija, Hak.

—Entonces deberías pensar mejor lo que dices.

—Bueno, bueno —les interrumpió Zeno— La reina lo está esperando en la sala del trono, no debería hacerla esperar más.

Hak bufó y retiró su lanza de la cara de Jae-ha.

—¿También puedo ir? —preguntó Hana—, quiero ver a mamá.

La mirada de Hana era brillante en suplica, en cualquier otra situación, Hak no hubiera dudado en complacerla, pero esta vez...

—Espera un poco Hana, tu madre y yo debemos hablar. Quédate con tus tíos ¡y no hagan nada peligroso!

—Deja que tus padres hablen sobre cosas aburridas del reino, nosotros nos divertiremos — sugirió Jae-ha.

—¿Podemos volar? —preguntó la niña.

—Claro.

—¿Y hacer malabares?

—Lo que la señorita quiera.

—No tienen remedio —suspiró Hak—. Cuiden a Hana.

Los pasos del rey lucían serenos, pero guardaban cierta ansiedad acumulada por no haberla visto durante esos días. No tardó mucho en abrir esa puerta y encontrarse con esos cabellos rojos.

Yona giró para verlo.

—Hak.

En su voz había necesidad, el encuentro en un abrazo no tardó. Yona se refugió en el pecho que tantas veces la había protegido, quiso creer que esta vez sería igual… lastimosamente, esta vez, Hak era tan vulnerable como ella.

Sin querer soltarla aún de su agarre, Hak buscó el rostro de Yona y recibió a cambio una sonrisa débil.

—¿Pudiste ver a Ik-soo?

Yona no respondió, solo movió su rostro de forma afirmativa. Hak no necesitó de más para entender. Besó su frente y la apretó aún más entre sus brazos.

—Nunca me atreví a juzgar al Rey Il. Yo también quiero que Hana crezca sin tocar un arma, mientras pueda, quiero que solo conozca el lado bueno de esta vida.

—¿No es lo que todo padre desea? Pero un mundo que está hecho de azúcar se derrumba fácilmente. Más allá de las advertencias, no quiero tener miedo de que ella conozca este mundo.

Yona alzó la mirada y se encontró con esa intensidad propia de Hak.

—Cuando fui expulsada de este castillo, todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. En ese momento no comprendí el maravilloso viaje que había comenzado. Muchas veces fue doloroso, pero aprendí y comprendí lo valiosa que es la vida. Yo también deseo que Hana aprenda eso, si es posible de una forma menos dolorosa. Aún estamos a tiempo.

—Sí —susurró Hak, cerca de su esposa, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro—, aún estamos a tiempo…

Yona estiró sus manos hasta el rostro de Hak, acercándolo hacia a ella…

—¡Mamá, el tío Jae-ha es un tramposo! —exclamó Hana, entrando de pronto a la sala.

—Oh, vaya, vaya —sonrió Jae-ha—, parece que interrumpimos.

La pareja real se separó bruscamente, dándose la espalda cada uno. Ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas como si fueran adolescentes.

—Pa… para nada, Jae-ah —tartamudeó Yona—, qué cosas dices.

—¡Mamá, qué bueno que ya llegaste!

Yona vio a su hija y la mirada se le iluminó, abrió los brazos y fue automático, la niña corrió, y saltando, llegó hasta su madre.

—Mamá, el tío Jae-ha me prometió volar, pero todo lo que hace es saltar de árbol en árbol. Papá no lo deja volar hasta las nubes.

—Tu padre siempre fue todo un aguafiestas. No me extraña para nada.

Madre e hija se sonrieron, cerca una de la otra se notaba aún más su parecido.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —se quejó Hak—. ¿Qué es eso de que soy un aguafiestas?

Su mirada "asesina" hizo que las dos escaparan lejos, pero fueron muy lentas para la Bestia del trueno. Hak las atrapó en un abrazo y las levantó por el aire, provocando las risas de sus dos amadas.

Por un momento, todo fue perfecto. Aún estaban a tiempo para que continuara de esa manera.

* * *

— _Donde sea que estés, mi corazón estará contigo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al final decidí hacer un Lon-fic, sería bonito que pueda acabarlo como estaba planificado en un principio, la verdad me encariñé mucho con la historia. Pero por el momento, este capítulo puede ser tomado como one-shot con un final abierto (muy abierto xD).

A todos lo que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho. Nos vemos pronto, bye, bye.


End file.
